


Purgatory

by Omnicat



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Institute turns her sick with mourning.</p><p>(Spoiler-free, written pre-book 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

Sometimes Jessamine will loom like a woman instead of crouch like a girl, and imagine one day setting the dollhouse ablaze.

She will have a husband who will give her children, one boy named after Papa, one girl after Mama. Jessamine will see their familiar features in them, and her parents’ legacy will live on in a new family. There will not be the terrible need for the dollhouse’s ghosts.

’Tis a wretched thought, invariably followed by weeping.

But among the Institute’s living dead, good memories stand no chance. Death is everywhere; Shadowhunter life _sickenstaintsembittersdespairs_ , turning her thoughts to poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
